My Name is
by sunshine98
Summary: Everyone always says that opposites attract, and yet everyone stays in their little cliques and bubbles. Len sticks with his close group of geeky gamer buddies, and Rin stays with her friend Aito, emitting the opposite of "ladylike". Crude and rough on the sides, can this shy boy learn to gain confidence and see this tomboyish girl for who she really is?
1. My Name is

**So this story idea has been on my mind for quite a bit. I should really look into updating my fanfiction "Meltdown", but every time I begin to write, it all becomes heavy and sad, and so I'll need to wait a little more while for that.**

**Anyways, hoping to provide something fresh and exciting, I present a love story between two different kinds of people. No more cute Rin, and no player Len. Say hello to Len's group of nerdy friends, and my OC Aito, who's still friends with Rin. Inspired by reading too many shoujo manga and pounds of daydreams, here is-**

_**My Name is**_

* * *

The start of a new path is always scary.

For Len, it was having to walk back home after school.

He swore he left his bike locked and protected in his usual "safe place", but when he walked out of Precalculus, there was a note laying beside bike tracks and the broken lock.

_"Using this bike for a bit- sorry about that! I'll return it tomorrow!_  
_(´･ω･`); Teto Kasane"_

_Just my luck_, Len thought bitterly as he looked up at the cold pavement in front of him. Slanting forward and awkwardly placing his binder in front of himself, he began his walk back home, shifting his heavy backpack every now and then.

Len sighed and pushed his sliding glasses up from the bridge of his nose. _The group will already be at my house by the time I get there.  
_  
With another sigh, he began to cross the street from the school and began walking in front of houses.  
Soon, he got closer to the main part of town and had to deal with the hassle of stoplights and speed walking in front of cars and buses. On one of the stops, a girl stood against the pole, waiting for the walking sign to flash. Not wanting to seem like some weirdo, Len kept his eyes forward but looked at her from his peripheral vision.

She was messing with her phone and had an earphone in, the other dangling beside her dark brown satchel. _Strange_, he thought, as he took in her baggy clothes and small height.

At some point, he had unconsciously fully turned to look at her. Not aware of this, he kept eyeing her bright blonde hair and thick eyelashes...

Rin, sensing a creepy guy staring, looked up from Aito's message and was ready to put her glare on. Instead, her eyes met soft blue eyes, much like hers. And not a perverted old man, but a nerd now blushing from being caught looking.

_Whoa, she's/he's kind of... cute? _

Rin's eyes widened much like Len's and as luck would have it, the chime rang for the two to cross. Rin quickly locked her phone and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. Len jumped from the quick action and began rushing by the cars to get to the other side.

Something bumped against Rin's heart as she saw his thin legs walk away from her figure. She wanted to follow him. To tap his shoulder, to ask who he was, how he was.

Still with the red blush across her face, Rin ducked her head down with embarrassment and crossed the street as well.

With that 1 meter distance, that quick and sudden heartbeat and pink cheeks, their story began.

* * *

"Hey shota, where the heck were you?"

Len sighed as he pressed his back against his bedroom door and looked at the five teenagers in his room.

Miki, sucking a cherry lollipop and sitting against Piko's back while the two play Pokemon on their DS's.  
Piko, focused entirely on his game.  
Kaito, shoving down the last of his ice-cream cone and looking away from the T.V. screen.  
Harmon-e, still expecting an answer from Len and annoyed from having to pause his game, in one hand his control.  
Yuuma, sitting on the floor and against the wall, hands raised up from his laptop's keyboard, pausing his website coding to way for Len's reply as well.

Len sighed once more and dropped his backpack to the ground. "Someone took my bike so I had to walk over here."

"Oh yeah, I knew that bike seemed familiar," Kaito said, sucking his sticky fingers.

"A-And you didn't do a-anything about it?"

"Nah, it's a girly bike anyways. So I kinda thought it belonged to Teto."

Len facepalmed himself and began rubbing his temples. "K-Kaito, you idiot..."

Harmon-e patted the spot beside him and threw an Xbox control behind his back. Len flailed his arms around while trying to catch the control.

"Come on and battle me already, shota."

"I'm not even a shota," Len whispered as he sat down and brushed his bangs aside.

This was how Len spent his afternoons. Playing games with his friends until late, talking about a different variety of things, and pushing back all that happened at school. Well, not like much happened anyways, he was usually quiet and tended to keep to himself in classes.

Only those five friends, and it's not like any girl showed any interest in him...

"Did you guys see Luka's shirt today? It was so tight it was like her boobs were going to pop out!"

Miki facepalmed as Harmon-e and Kaito began discussing the topic even more.

"Stupid boys..."  
Piko nodded in agreement with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Harmon-e jammed his elbow into Len's stomach. "What do you think, shota? Did that stir up anything inside you~?"

"S-Stir up?"

"I swear, that girl messes with every guy's hormones in our grade. And paired up with Miku, who had that pink skirt today but kept bending over-"

_Miku is kinda hot_, Len thought as his face turned red.

"Aha! There! Just mention Miku and you've got Len getting all hot and bothered!" Harmon-e smirked and jabbed his side again. "Got a crush on her, Len~?"

"Just because you lust after a girl doesn't mean you 'like' her," Miki stated, getting annoyed with this talk of breasts and panties. Suddenly, she found Harmon-e's arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"So that means that when a guy pulls you close like his, you don't feel anything at all? Not this heat between us? Or even how close your non-existent chest is to my chiseled body?"  
"Nah, but _you_ may be feeling something pretty strong soon."  
"Wha-"

Miki slammed her fist down Harmon-e's crotch, making him yelp from the pain. Instantly the arm was removed and Harmon-e sat on the ground, on his knees with his head down and butt up.

"B-Bitch! Why do you always have to do that?!"  
"I'll stop when you stop being a pervert, asshole."

Miki returned to her game as every other guy in the room protectively covered over themselves, feeling sympathy pains.

Len turned back to the statement Miki had said before. "S-Say Miki..."

"Yeah?"  
"So then, h-how do you know when you like someone?"

"When you feel honest, pure, and only romantic feelings for her."

"Okay, well, I disagree with one thing," Piko said, interrupting the two. "Just because there is lust does not invalidate any romantic feelings. You can love a girl for who she is and find her the sexiest woman alive."

"I wasn't saying that just because there's lust that there cannot be real feelings," Miki answered. "I just get annoyed when hornballs get with a girl just because of their body."

"You just gave 'lust' negative connotation with the 'real feelings' part."

"Well, lust is a sin."

"Yeah..."

"Try using a better word next time then. 'A passionate desire' or something."

"But-"

"Why do you two have to be so serious about it?" Yuuma asked, saving his progress. "It's just a sexual desire. And it's not like any of us are actually getting laid, so we don't know what we're talking about. Besides, I find that platonic love is the only 'real' love-"

"Oh god."  
"Here he goes again."  
"Why."

A hand on his chest and another in the air, Yuuma continued. "Intimate and affectionate, but never sexual. Why, if we all look forward to seeing each other naked so much, it's not the other person's soul we love, it's their body! And love has only to do with the soul! That is the kind of love that lasts beyond a lifetime and onto eternity!"

"Oh geez," Harmon-e sighed from the carpet.

"I think love is a precious thing, is all," Yuma muttered, sensing his friends' annoyance. "It's more than just sex..."

The room remained quiet for a few seconds as everyone took in the conversation.

Five different teenagers wondering what love was.

* * *

Wednesday  
Physics Class, 3rd period

"Next, you add all the forces together to get Fnetx, and then do the same for Fnety, but remember to pay attention to negatives..."

Miki opened another bag of her candies as the teacher moved onto another section in the board. Len was listening attentively, writing his notes in pen.  
Right behind him was Aito, who was focusing as well. Rin, who sat directly behind him, was just about to pass out when the end of a pencil began hitting her forehead repeatedly. Her tired eyes looked up to see Aito smiling and poking her with his pencil. She gave an embarrassed smile back and looked up at the board. Just as she did, she noticed the blonde in the front of her row.

Was that...?

* * *

Lunch, After 5th Period

"H-Hey Aito, do you think of me as girly?"

Aito nearly choked on his sandwich from the sudden question. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and cleared his throat. "What brought up this question?"

Rin did the same and tugged at her large sweater. "I just... I don't know, looking at all the girls in class..."

Luka's tight shirt from the day before flashed across Aito's mind.

"They all have, like, this thing going on with their clothes. Like, skirts, tight shirts, bright colors, flashy things... A-And they kinda giggle all the time and blush like tomatoes..."

Aito laughed a little. "Rin, is there a guy?"

Instantly, blondie flashed across Rin's mind.

"N-No!" Rin yelled, turning red. "I just feel odd!"

Aito's eyes widened at the action. His "little sister" had finally grown up and was now experiencing deep feelings for a male?  
As her close friend and "brother", it was his job to help.

...And tease a little along the way.

"Who's the boy~?"  
"J-Just this dude in class..."  
"Last name?"  
"Don't know."  
"First name?"  
"Don't know."  
"Well, how does he look like?"

Rin bit down on her lip and pointed to her hair. "Blonde hair, blue eyes..."

"Yeah?"  
"Brown glasses, and he kinda looks like a nerd..."  
"Len Kagamine, you mean that really smart guy who's normally quiet? He's with us in Physics and English?"  
"He's with us in English?"  
"He sits in the back with Miki and Piko."  
"Oh."

There was a pause before Rin repeated his name out loud. "L-e-n Ka-ga-mi-ne. Y-Yeah, that dude, I guess."

"When did this happen~?"

"Just yesterday," Rin replied, looking down at her empty lunchbox. "I don't know much about him, but like, whenever I did see him, there was this, um..."

She began to turn red as she tried to explain.

"Like, um, like all them corny romance movies you watch. This, um, strong eh… feeling in my heart... i-is that how you say that?"

Frustrated by her inability to explain, she got up to throw her trash away. "Anyways, I-I like him, a-and stuff."

"So romantic."  
"Shut up! I'm not good at this shit."  
Aito laughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You tend to have a pretty crude mouth, so I suppose saying cute things like that would be hard for you."

With her back turned away from Aito, Rin threw her trash away with a small frown. "I'm not that boyish, am I?"

"Well, that's only because you hang out with me so much," Aito replied. "Not to mention that you're like nearly the scariest girl around here. Ever since you-"

"Yeah, ever since I beat up that wannabe gangster, I know. But that was just because I accidentally bumped into him and he wanted to take things to a fight. I didn't mean to knock him out!"

"That's why," Aito said, standing up and joining her around the trashcan. "Most girls would scream and cry for help, but no, you gave him a right to the chin, a left to chest, an uppercut to the jaw and bam! A knee to the groin!"

As Aito laughed and reenacted the scene, throwing punches and kicks to the air, Rin groaned and facepalmed herself.

Aito settled down and dropped his hands, grabbing his backpack. "Besides, you don't show your girliness much. You like to wear baggy clothes-"  
"They're comfortable."  
"You don't giggle or blush for guys-"  
"Because most of the guys here are stupid."  
"You don't have much in the waist, breast, or butt department-"  
"Well, that's because-"

Rin looked down and pressed down her hoodie to her flat chest. "I-I don't..."

"And you don't talk all cutesy or cheery."  
"What's so bad about cussing and saying crude things like dark jokes?"  
"Feminine qualities are ones like modesty, being gentle, delicate, and stuff like that."

Rin groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "Fuck that! All that shit is tiring!"

At just that moment, the bell to dismiss lunch rang and people began to gather their things and head for the doors. Rin cursed at the huge crowd and grabbed her bag with the tearing straps.

"We really have to find a better place to eat lunch, ya know. It's gonna get real cold soon."

"I think I know the place," Aito replied, looking at Len and Piko from the windows inside.

* * *

English, 7th Period

As Rin crossed into the room, her eyes shyly moved to the back of the room to see Len and Piko talking, Len with his back straight and eyes looking at the white board for the assignment of the day, and Piko paying more attention to the game in his hands.

"Let's sit in the back today," Rin whispered to Aito, grabbing his arm and leading him to the open desks beside the two boys. Just as they reached the desks, their English teacher spoke up with his rusty voice.

"Don't get comfortable. We're going to change seats today."

"Fuck."

"Rin, watch your language."

Rin looked up from the chair and sheepishly met the gazes of the people staring at her for her foul language. _What, had they never heard a girl fucking cuss before? _Rin thought, turning back to her neutral blank face and sitting down. She didn't mind their stares, but now blondie was looking at her oddly.

"T-T-That's the girl," Len whispered, turning cherry red as Rin slouched in her seat and sighed. Piko looked up from his Nintendo DS and looked at the back of Rin's head. From his view, he could see Aito's smirk.

"Hm?"

Len swallowed his built-up saliva and looked down at his desk. What if he got chosen to sit with her? What would he say? How did he look? Oh, he should have worn that green vest instead. And was there oil building up around his glasses like usual?

"Len Kagamine."

_Wait, where do I sit?_

Len bolted up from his desk and gathered his things. "W-Where do I sit?"

"At the only desk with an empty chair," the teacher replied, pointing to the spot next to Rin. Her bangs were covering her face, and she looked kinda scary.

Under the bangs though, Rin's mind was racing as she tried to come up with a good topic to talk about.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck shit fuck_, Rin thought as Len walked closer and took a seat next to her. _His face is red. Why is it red?_

_She finally looked up. Crap, don't stare- look down!_ Len mentally yelled and looked down at his desk.

Rin noticed his eyes moving down. _Fuck! He thinks I'm scary or something- wait, does he remember who I am?_

The two slowly looked up from their desks and took a close look at each other. At that moment, just like yesterday evening, their hearts jumped into their throats at the same moment.

Those soft blue eyes,  
That messy blonde hair,  
The brown glasses,  
That thick jacket...

_You're the one._

* * *

**Hopefully this turns out to be a multi-chapter, fun highschool love story with different kinds of characters all over. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm hoping to update soon, so I'll see you all then!**


	2. The Missile Killer

**Now that the story has begun, let's begin to learn more about each individual character. First, their reputations, and then, you can guess how they really are by reading on. Second chapter, My name is:**

_Rin Kagamine_

* * *

_Oh, Kagamine? You mean that short, mean girl?_

_I heard she once beat up a group of thugs! With just a right hand! And not even a scratch left on her!_

_There was this one time in fifth grade where she cussed out a teacher, I think._

_She always sits in the back of the classroom and listens to music through her hidden earphones._

_She's so scary!_

_Her bangs almost always cover her face. One time, I asked her for help, and when she looked up, I literally shit my pants._

_Scary eyes, baggy clothes, foul mouth-what a pathetic excuse for a girl._

* * *

**Rin's POV**  
**English, 7th Period**  
**Monday**

I sighed and pressed my forehead against the eraser end of the pencil, trying to think of a good topic to talk about.

Three days had passed. _Fucking three._

What the hell had I said in those three goddamn days? Not. One. Single. Fucking. Thing. There was just that moment when Len was writing his notes down so quickly that his pencil slipped and hit my face. Pencil left a small cut on my cheek-how hard was that guy fucking writing? Then Len, being the socially awkward gentleman he is, apologized. 34 fucking times.

Heh, but at least that blush he had was kinda cute. But his voice was high. Not sure if I like that.

Anyfuckingways, I really needed to say something and quit being such a pussy. And what the fuck was with all this cussing in my head? I never cussed this badly, and yet, sitting next to Len, his face a meter away from mine, my hands shook as badly as my vocabulary.

You see, if I was the cutesy type, I'd just fucking prance into this classroom, smile all big and all that shit, and ask him how his day was. Even that stupid head tilt, like those other girls do it.

I sighed and looked at the blonde boy in front of me. Being cute sounds annoying as hell.

* * *

Little less than 20 minutes later, the bell finally rang. Grabbed brown satchel, gathered sheets and binder, and headed out of the room, avoiding eye contact. Strange though, since my bag hit something hard as I swung it onto my back. And all these idiots began shrieking with their high ass voices. Whatever.

Aito finally came up to my side, grabbing hold onto one of my straps. "Yo, you kinda just knocked out Luka over there."

"What?"  
"Pink-haired chick."  
"I know who the bitch is, I'm asking what I-"  
"Don't call her a bitch."

Rolling my eyes, I continued down the sidewalk. "Alright, so this _nigga_. Wait, why the hell do you care what I call the bit-"

Aito sent another glare at me.

"This **girl**. Why do you care what I call her?"  
"She's just kinda cool, okay? No need to calling her that."  
"Pfft, softie."  
"Shush."

For the rest of the walk, I stayed silent as Aito slipped on his earphones and looked up at the sky.

"You're gonna walk into a car if you keep that up."  
"Don't care, the sky's pretty today."  
_"It's fucking grey."  
_"Still."  
"Psh, stop with this deep shit, Aristotle."

Aito let out a soft stream of air and pursed his lips before speaking again. "It's the cloudy days where things happen. You know, like in scary stories. Thunder, lightning, dark skies-shit's about to get real."

"So what you're saying is that bad things are going to happen today?" What an idiot. "How is that 'pretty'?"

"Bad things can be pretty too, Rinny."  
"Ugh, I told you to stop calling me that."  
Aito turned to face me with a cheeky grin. "Why, Rinny~?"

A punch in the gut shut him up plenty. "Keep saying that name, my foot dares you."

Even as that idiot sat there on the ground, he laughed. "D-Damn, you still have the same strength as ever, R-Rinny."

"Shut up with that name and your philosophy shit. There is no way something bad can be pretty. Bad things are _bad_ for a reason-stop trying to romanticize it."

Just at that moment, we came to the spot where we normally break off. Sliding my hand out of my pocket, I gave a quick "bye" and headed my way to the main part of town.

How was it that I saw Len that one day, and yet I hadn't seen him at all after that? At this same spot, the same street I was about to cross, was where those feelings came to pass. But it's like they turned into bubbles or some shit, because now the only thing I feel when I see blondie is a headache and an unsettled stomach. Maybe like gas bubbles, staying inside me and giving me indigestion. Or maybe that's from microwaving leftovers too much.

Diarrhea or not, that still did not change my predicament.

I was still this weird ass girl, not afraid to break someone's neck, but afraid to speak a word to blondie. And what the fuck? _He's a nerd._ I wasn't supposed to like him, I was supposed to go after some hot gang leader who has a sexy smirk and ripped muscles under tight shirts. Ya know, hair as slick as his moves. The kind that everyone fears yet girls drop panties for. My own kind.

Instead I got this weak over a geek. Damnit, how could I be strong and yet so fucking weak?

I looked up to the grey sky with a sigh and blew my bangs out of my face. Say, how should you try to change a heart? Like, use force, change myself, or change him? Really wished I could just smash some missiles into my heart and rebuild from there. But even if I brought out my ultimate weapon machine, I couldn't change anything.

Fuck all this thinking, it got me tired.

Vapid and pissed, I walked onto the street.

* * *

"Fuck, there was homework?"

**English, 7th Period**  
**Tuesday**

"Watch your language, Kagamine."  
"Yeah, yeah."

Throwing my binder open, I looked at the assignment that I should have done yesterday. Look, I didn't care about other classes, but I really did look into getting my shit together for English class. I may be stupid as fuck with everything else, but I've got a creative mind, okay? A little own world of my own, if you wanted something "cheesy".

Anyways, had to get this worksheet done. Didn't really understand how we're supposed to learn how to write with all these examples. Start with a thesis, a "hook", describe everything, state your examples in this way, do this, do that-look, paper, no one fucking told me what to do, especially not you. There's no "set" way to write, you just do it. If it's forced, might as well let computers and gadgets from the future write our thoughts and feelings. Oh wait, they can't fucking do that. Only we can write down our innermost desires, confessions, the demons inside us.

"K-K-Kagamine..."

All those dark feelings, all that bliss, only we could put it down and express it in such a way that others can read and absorb the emotions through the pores of the words.

"K-Kagamine-s-s-"

"What the fuck do you want?"

As I snapped back to realize what I just said, the ideas from before started to slide down. Just like the color from Len's face.  
Oh crap, yeah, I just cussed at him.

"Sorry, um, I mean," I began, looking up from the finished worksheet. The poor boy couldn't speak, he just kept shaking and looking away, like he just shit in his pants from my very voice. This is what people normally did when I talked in such a way. And yet, for the first time, I actually felt humiliation.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you, I was just, um, you know, in my own world or whatever."

Len shook his head and swallowed hard.

"Anyways, uuum, what did you want to say?"  
"O-Oh, we, um, have and- I mean, um, we have an assignment to do."  
"What is it?"

With a small hand, he pointed at the written assignment on the white board. "T-That."

"With help from your seating partner, you two must come up with a short play, three acts, to do for the class. Each play must last from a minimum of five minutes to ten. Blah, blah, is this a freaking theatre class? Blah, use the notes from the drama section for help. Due next Thursday."

Len looked over at me as I finished reading and then backed down to his desk.

"Ah."  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"Well, got any ideas?"

An assignment with blondie. Acting in front of the class. An assignment with blondie. Acting in front of the class. An assignment with blondie. Acting in front of the class. An assignment with blond-

"U-Um, well, I mean, what kind of play do you w-want to do?" he asked, his eyes flicking back and forth as his pencil pressed against a stray piece of notebook paper.

"Kinda want to do a romantic story."

"R-Romantic?" Len's voice broke and he began to cough to cover it. Crap, why did I suggest that?

Well, if we did do a romantic play, that means blondie would have to act romantic with me, which I wouldn't really mind, ya know, but I'm sure he'd be awkward as hell about it.

"Just kidding, that was a joke," I covered, cracking a crooked smile.

"O-Oh..."  
"Yeah, I'm not good with jokes..."  
"Heh, n-neither am I, don't worry."  
"Well, what kind of jokes do you like?"

Len raised his hand up to his chin and looked away. But for once, not from nervousness. "Um, well, it's kinda odd, I guess."

"Pffft, try me," I said, smiling as he eased up and gave a small smile before wiping his wet forehead.

"Well, do you know dark jokes? I kinda like those, and satire. L-Like, sarcastic. And sometimes some corny jokes too, I-I suppose."

I sat up in my chair. "Dark jokes? I love those."

"R-Really?" His smile spread.  
"Yeah, and what was this about 'corny jokes'?" I teased.  
"Oh, yeah." To a sheepish/embarrassed smile it changed.  
"Ha, like lame jokes that people don't normally like?" To a small smirk my smile changed.  
"S-Shush, they're not that bad."  
"Heh, cute."

Len turned bright pink.  
I turned away and tried to hide my smile and blush.  
Then, he giggled.  
Not this odd high-pitched giggle or anything, but a real cute and relaxed laugh.  
And I just kinda, I-I just wanted to..._ melt._

Oh god, I think I'm falling.

* * *

**Afterschool, Walking to Len's House**  
**Thursday**

Seeing that we only had a week left to do the project, Len and I decided to meet up afterschool. Besides, we had last period together, so we could just walk to his house. My parents wouldn't really care, and Len seemed as if his parents wouldn't either.

He was still kinda awkward around me, but at least the stuttering went down a bit. I can get him to laugh a little too, so I guess that's cool.

Aito shot me a smirk as I walked on ahead, beside Len. I wanted to punch his face in for that, but I guess it was some improvement. Still shouldn't have shot me such an annoying smile though. It's just a fucking school project.

"M-My house is kinda far, s-sorry," Len said as I dragged my feet across the sidewalk.

"No prob," I responded, stuffing my hands back into my pockets. "Where do you live?"

Len coughed as he began with a squeak. "3-uh-300 Wilmur Ave."

I studied him from my peripheral view, noticing the stiff shoulders and the sweat on his brows. Which kinda needed a plucking. Oh well, so did mine. His free hand reached behind his back and scratched his neck. The other one held on tightly to his blue binder and black book.

"Hey, what's that shit?" I asked, pointing at the book with a lame cover.

Len squeaked once more from the random question. "A-Ah, this?"

"Duh."  
"O-Oh, well..."

With a cough and a wipe of his hands, he took the book out from his cradle and into my view.

"'Something W-Wicked this Way Comes', by Ray Bradbury."  
"Hey, I like that dude."  
"R-Really?"  
"Yeah, he has this totally original way of writing. Ya know, like, not only can you imagine everything happening in there, but you can feel that shit too."  
"That's t-the same reason I like him."  
"He's a pretty cool guy."

I took the book from his hold and studied the back. "How far are you into this?"

"Halfway," Len said, looking at the street ahead of us. The hold on his bag loosened. I guess we were close.

"W-We're here."

Walking up the steps of the porch and opening the door, I began to feel a little funny. Like some shit was off. Len held the door open for me and shyly gestured me to enter.

"Oh, Miki, you're a little late."

Miki?

An older and female version of Len popped out into the hallway, patting down her messy hair. Her eyes widened at my appearance as Len stepped in and shut the door behind himself.

"Oh, sorry, you're not Miki."

Len coughed and raised his hand, placing it behind my back until I met his eyes. He jumped slightly and let his hand hover then completely dropped it, turning pink. Heh, was the guy about to put his arm around me?

"T-This is Rin, w-w-we're going to be doing a project for class."

"Hi," I said, brushing my bangs out of my face and giving a small yet awkward smile. Len's mother just gave us a cheeky smile with a little twinkle in her eyes. Odd.

"Nice to meet you Rin," she began and looked up at the stairs to our left. "Well, I'm making just making supper, so make yourselves comfortable-I won't bother you~"

I began up the stairs and noticed Len's mother tug Len's shirt as he followed.

"What a cute girl~"  
"S-S-Shush, s-sh-she's j-just..."

I glanced back and the two met my eyes, Len red as ever and his mother giggling.

She patted her hair once more and walked off. "Have fun with your project, Lenny~!"

"S-Sorry about that," Len muttered, walking up the steps and gesturing towards the door to the left. Why was there noise coming from inside?

"It's cool."

Just as Len placed his hand on the doorknob, he froze up. "Oh fuck, I forgot."

Heh, first time I had ever heard him cuss. I leaned in and grabbed the doorknob myself, sliding his hand off. "What's wrong?"

Just then, the door busted open from the other side, knocking Len down to the floor. Harmon-e, the annoying guy I have in P.E., peeked his head out to see what the door came in contact with. Two seconds at Len and then his eyes immediately went to me.

"Rin Kagamine?"

Harmon-e opened the door more and yelled at the others inside.

Piko.  
Kaito.  
Yuuma.  
All playing games and lying around Len's room.

"Len brought a girl~!"

Instantly, all their eyes were on me. God, I never felt more uncomfortable in my life, like I was caught naked and just standing at the doorway. Len sat up from the floor just as Miki walked in, taking a look at me.

"Hey, what's up, Rin?" she asked casually, brushing aside me and taking a spot beside Piko. She was acting so normal about this, and yet all the guys were sitting still and staring at me. Well, Kaito was shaking violently. Oh yeah, that's the boy who I was pushed against and made his ice-cream drop. Ha, I remember that day-he got all mad before I turned at him with a glare, and he shut his mouth quickly.

Len finally stood up and stood next to me. "U-Um, I kinda f-forgot about these guys..."

"How the fuck do you forget about five people meeting up at your house?"

An arm firmly landed on my back, then pulled me in. A whiff of cologne, really good cologne, entered my nose as Harmon-e looked down at me.

"I guess the fun begins now, huh?"

* * *

**I'm entirely stuffed with food now, and kinda feel like passing out. Odd, being full and listening to Eminem. Oh, and expect Rin to cuss a lot more throughout the story. It feels funny to make her say all this, but I suppose over time it'll become more natural. **  
**Now something exciting is going to happen-Rin meeting Len's group of geek friends. Will Rin be able to make a good impression and not scare his friends? And more importantly, will they get to focus on their project?**

**Well, looks like that's all for now. Bye bye~!**


End file.
